


The Depths of The Lake

by an_awful_disaster



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Centaur Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Centaur Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Centaurs, Eventual Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Fantasy, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Magic, Mermaid Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Naga, Naga Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Urban Fantasy, Witch Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_awful_disaster/pseuds/an_awful_disaster
Summary: It’s quiet. In this little place he made for himself, all those countless years ago. Tranquil, even. But there comes a time to leave, to attend to something beyond the quaint stone enclosing the cave. Those things, though fleeting, always return, if for a moment, to taunt those that they so choose to fall upon.All in so many words to say that Logan was bored.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Isolation is something hard to deal with, especially when your only contact to the world around you comes by infrequently. With the changing seasons and times, will Logan be able to keep himself and his home safe?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Depths of The Lake

It’s quiet. In this little place he made for himself, all those countless years ago. Tranquil, even. But there comes a time to leave, to attend to something beyond the quaint stone enclosing the cave. Those things, though fleeting, always return, if for a moment, to taunt those that they so choose to fall upon. 

All in so many words to say that Logan was bored. All he had was the bioluminescent algae clinging to the walls and ceiling of the cave and the chill of the water deep in the lake, the latter being far less than pleasant. 

Pushing himself up from his position on the floor, the merman leaves himself suspended in the water for a few seconds, then begins to swim to the cave mouth. A small school of koi swam out with him, staying firmly at his sides, away from both his mouth and tail, a fairly common courtesy among them. It’s an important part of the mutualistic relationship that they both share. 

Reaching his destination, Logan reaches out to rest his hand on the border between his home and the stretch of the water beyond the cave. The wisp of a plant brushes against his knuckles, soft and delicate. A beam of sunlight pushes its way through the murky water, highlighting his dark hair. Pushing off from the rock, he propels himself upwards, at an angle, eyes narrowing as the sunlight that scrapes at his amber eyes increases. 

Breaching the water, the merman gazes at the surrounding area, everything blurred both near and far, but he could easily distinguish the waving figure sitting at the aged dock. He had overshot by a good few dozen feet, but that was a quick fix. With a duck under water and a few strong splashes of his tail, he was just at the dock, where the hand of his companion reached into the water to help him up. 

Water tumbled off of his face and made his thick hair feel heavier then boulders. The humid heat of the air above attacked his face and arms and he let go from the other man’s grasp. “Hey, Logan!” the bubbly man exclaimed, his smile beaming, “How have you been? It feels like it’s been forever!”

“I’ve been adequate, Patton. Yourself?” he responds, hoisting himself onto the dock. The rotting wood tore into his arms.

“Everything's been fine with me! Sorry I couldn’t make it last week, though, one of my friends had a bit of a last minute emergency-” Grabbing at something on the inside of his backpack, he turns to the merman, who was leaning against one of the posts on the dock, “-but I came with gifts! Some for you and some for the other fish.” Out came a small satchel, one that has a strap that spans from the shoulder to the waist, that Patton quickly unclasped. “I had a bit of a tricky time figuring out how to get you some of this stuff in a way that would keep in the water, but I think I worked it out well!”

One by one, Patton pulled a variety of objects from the bag, including a trio of polished gemstones, a small canvas bag, and a folded sheet-looking object. “What is all of this?” the merman questioned, a hand inching to the items. 

Pointing at each object, the human explained, “These stones were enchanted by a friend of mine to hold a book each for you to read while I’m away. I can’t even start to think about how lonely it must get down there.” Tapping a flat side of the stone twice, Patton created a magic image of a book cover that hovered just above the rock. Swiping that turned the pages. “It works just like a phone! Remember when I showed you that?” 

Nodding, the merman tries out the book, “Yes, of course. This is very thoughtful of you.”

“Oh, don’t mention it!” he smiles, watching Logan tap the same one twice again, closing it. “Each stone has its own book on it, so that should be nice. Two are murder mysteries, and the other one is a sci-fi novel! I really think you’ll like them!” Placing those back in the bag, the human then points to the other small bag, “This is more of a gift to the koi, I suppose, but I thought that they might like some more food.” Unzipping the bag, Patton reveals the koi food inside, a mixture of seeds, rice, lettuce, and peas.

“They will love that, especially once the lake freezes over,” Logan says as Patton zips that canvas back up and puts it into the satchel, “We don’t have long before the frozen wind comes in to begin with. It seems to come sooner and sooner each year.”

“Yeah, it always gets so cold in the winter here. It must be awful.” Logan hums in agreement, tail swirling in the shallows. Even with the heat of the air, the water just kept getting colder, and there was a certain chill seeping into the air already. Patton examines the merman while his eyes are cast down, a slight frown on his face. 

“Well, maybe this next thing can help you a bit with that,” Patton says, grabbing the third object and unfolding it. The fabric was some sort of plastic, much like the top that the human had worn when it was raining, but thicker and sturdier. It looks as if it was built to last, and the dark pigmentation would help to trap in whatever heat it could get. “I thought that navy blue would look nice on you! One of my friends uses this same type of jacket if he wants something lighter to wear when it gets cold. He loves how well insulated they are, and because it has a synthetic coating it won’t absorb water, so you should be able to wear it wherever!”

Handing the jacket over, Patton watches Logan’s expression brighten, the corners of his lips turning up. Looking at his friend, the merman smiles, his sharp teeth glistening, “Thank you, Patton, so much. How can I return the favor?”

Shaking his head, the human hands over the satchel, “Trust me, just you being my friend is far more than enough, and these really are things you need. I can’t believe I didn't think about it sooner!”

“This is all so thoughtful. I feel as if I need to do something at the very least. There are some nice objects at the bed of the lake, could I get you something from there?”

Giggling, Patton waves him off, “If you really want to do that i won’t stop you, of course, but you don’t have to.”

“I will. It feels deserved.” Handing off the jacket, Patton watches as Logan examines it, turning it over in his hands and stroking the navy fabric. He then pulls it on, the inside a slight bit softer and more comfortable than the outer layer. It certainly helps against the chill of the wind.

“So, what have you been doing these past two weeks?” the human questions, helping Logan with the zipper, “Are the other fish doing okay?”

“They are all fine. It’s good that the hunting season is coming to a close soon. Every year there seems to be fewer and fewer left in the lake.” The merman sighs, turning to face the body of water, “I’ve mostly been cutting them free from strings or removing hooks from their mouths. For now we’re surviving as best we can.”

“I’m sorry to hear that things are hard. It must be awful.” Resting a hand on his friend’s shoulder, the human continues, “Is there anything I can do to help? I might not be able to do much but if I can do anything-”

“You’ve already done enough, Patton. You really have-” Logan says, shaking his head, “-but I think I do need to get going. Thank you, again.”

“Yeah, of course! I’m always happy to help! I’ll see you again next week?”

“Of course. Goodbye until then.” The human smiles to his friend as he pushes off into the water, satchel slung over his shoulder. Next week seems so far away.


End file.
